Sonic the Hedgehog Z: Undying Angel
by SAJ-Man
Summary: Love is timeless... as is pain.


I put a WHOLE LOT of effort into this phenomenal story. (Too much effort for my taste.) And it came out a little similar to another Fan Fic I'm sure we all know from Lu-Raizel. So before ignorant people start some mess, I'll say this: I DID NOT COPY THIS FROM LU-RAIZEL OR ANY OTHER PERSON! THIS CAME OUT OF MY BRAIN AND MINE ALONE! WHATEVER SIMILARITIES YOU SEE ARE BY COINCIDENCE! Everybody got that? Good, great, grand, wonderful. Now, please comment after you read this story. Tell me your opinions, ask me questions, anything. Just put something down there for me, alright?

So, without further ado, ladies and gents, enjoy Part 1! (Unless you're a Small Billy. Or Small Betty.) AND DON'T TAKE MY JUNK! (SEGA owns all original characters, stories and environments. The story itself is all SAJ-Man property.)

Undying Angel

Prof. Gerald Robotnik was the leading scientist of his time. His intelligence greatly exceeded the normal mental capacity of a human. He had two sons, one who married a beautiful woman and the other was an evil individual.

The good son was worried about his wife because the doctors told her that she wouldn't be able to bear any children. And if she somehow did birth a child, it would be very sick and weak.

The son's wife told him that she wanted to at least try to have a child so that they're family could continue. Eventually, she became pregnant. Gerald was ecstatic, he had his doubts but this was a miracle. He would finally be a grandfather. However, this discovery didn't keep him from continuing his work.

During her pregnancy, he was forced by the military to investigate a nearby planet (Mobius), and study the inhabitants. He refused multiple times but was convinced when they threatened to kill his son and pregnant wife. Around the time he accepted, the child was born. She was the prettiest baby girl in the world. She never cried and she was never a bother. She was an angel and Gerald loved her.

Her mother, however was very weak after her birth. To make matters worse, the doctors checked the baby and she had a new disease. They had no idea how to treat it, much less cure it. So they of course turned to Gerald for an answer. Despite his world renown intelligence, he didn't have a solution for his poor little angel.

To make matters even worse, the military ordered Gerald to start building a spaceship and fly into space within the next year. He was under a lot of stress and didn't know which was more important: his world or his family.

A few months of contemplating went by and tragedy struck. Gerald's son and his wife died in a car accident while 2 year old Maria was in the hospital. Grief ensnared the Professor but seeing Maria alive cheered him up. Then he realized a way to do what the military wanted and help his granddaughter.

He started the development of the space colony A.R.K. With the A.R.K. He was able to go to Mobius and keep Maria from infecting the rest of the planet. (Her disease, NIDS, was only contagious to other little kids) He and his scientist team were in orbit of Mobius after a 3 month trip. He immediately began to work on a cure for Maria.

After 2 years of straight work, he found something to stabilize her condition. Then, he spent the next 3 years on the weapon the military wanted. He came up with the Biolizard, but it was deemed a failure. Gerald almost gave up on Project Shadow, until Black Doom invaded the A.R.K.

Black Doom was about to kill everyone on board, when he suddenly read Gerald's mind. He found out about his Project Shadow and decided that making the Ultimate Lifeform would be a good idea in the future. Desperate for a breakthrough, Gerald accepted a DNA sample from Black Doom. With it, he finally succeeded in making the Ultimate Lifeform in just a year. Project Shadow was finished...

During the entire time Gerald was working on projects on the A.R.K., Maria grew up. She was now 7 years old. Despite being the only child on the A.R.K., she was never sad. She never felt lonely and she never cried for attention.

She was a very kind and polite little girl and the entire staff just loved her. She wanted to ask her grandfather what he was always working on, but he didn't give her any details.

He always said, "I'm working for a better future. For our world and you. Don't you worry about it Maria. It will all work out..."

Anyways getting back to Shadow. Gerald was a few codes away from creating the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Ok... Just insert the reverse matrix... F23CB... Fluctuate the brainwaves..."

He entered the codes and looking satisfied, he said, "AT LAST! I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE FINALLY CREATED THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! And now, to wake it up." He pushed a button and an electrical shock jolted the creature. Its heart took its first beat.

"... uhhh... What... is happening..." The creature thought as he slowly opened his eyes for the first time. The only thing the creature saw was a bright light when it opened its eyes. The creature let out an inaudible gasp, looking around and trying desperately to figure out what was happening. After a few seconds the light faded slowly, and revealed a giant room in front of the creature.

"... What is this place..." Slowly, the creature noticed that he was floating in a small space. He couldn't move at all and the light blue liquid that was surrounding him hurt his eyes. Then he suddenly noticed something just in front of the capsule he was in. The creature could feel fast pounding against his ribs when he turned to see what it was. It was the Professor, but the creature didn't recognize him. He turned to the left quickly, doing something on the capsule. Then, the light blue liquid slowly drained and the creature descended with it.

Even though it was only a second before the capsule opened with a loud, hiss like sound, the creature was still shaking all over with fear.

"What is this... thing? What does it want with me?" the creature thought as the Professor leaned inside of the machine. He reached for the creature's arm slowly but the creature quickly backed away from him, still shaking. And the creature couldn't back away much as it didn't have feeling in its legs yet.

"Don't worry little fella. I don't want to harm you. I just need to take the needles out of you." The creature then noticed that metal was pierced into his body.

"Are these... needles? Why are they... inside of me? Should I let this being near me?" The creature thought. The Professor decided that the creature needed to learn how to trust him. So he didn't get aggressive with him and he didn't demand him to come closer like any other person would. Instead, he gave the creature some space and gave him a comforting smile.

"Can I take them out and take you out off here or do you want to stay in this machine a little longer? It's your choice, my friend." The creature felt eased by his comforting smile and gentle voice.

"... Who are you?" the creature asked, surprised about its own voice. It was almost impossible to hear because it was very low and dark. Noticing the creature's scared expressions, the Professor spoke softly.

"I am Prof. Gerald Robotnik. And I am your creator. Welcome to life, Project Shadow."

"... Creator?"

"Yes. I made you. You are the Ultimate Lifeform, my greatest creation. And from now on, I want to help you discover your skills and grow strong. But, you have to tell me what you want."

"Ultimate Lifeform... I... don't understand..."

"How about we start with taking those needles out?" The creature looked intensely at the Professor's face, trying to see if he could trust him. The Professor kept looking at him and smiling with a proud look on his face. The creature felt a little less excited when he looked at the Professor's smile

"... Professor looks... nice... I will do what he asks..." The creature thought.

Shyly, the creature held its arms out, with multiple needles in each and said, "... I want what you want... Professor..." The Professor slowly walked towards the creature and gently took the needles out of his body. The creature cringed slightly when a needle was extracted but was calmed by the Professor's face.

Then the Professor picked up the creature like it was a fragile baby, and slowly walked away from the machine. As the Professor walked, the creature looked at the machine he was just in. He was amazed at the contraption's configuration. His eyes traveled around the metal room. His mind was bursting with questions but he didn't ask them, he just sat in the Professor's arms and swayed with his footsteps. He could feel the warmth of the Professor as it emanated off of his shoulder and entered into the creature's body. The creature adjusted himself more onto the Professor's arms and rested the side of his head on his shoulder so that his ear was on his shoulder. The creature heard something throbbing rhythmically and lifted his head up slowly.

"That sound is called a heartbeat." The creature looked up at the Professor's face.

"All living creatures have one. The one you heard was mine."

"Your... Heartbeat?" The Professor looked down at him and smiled.

"You can listen to it again if you want to."

The creature hesitated but placed his ear back on his shoulder. The rhythmic throbbing was still there. It was actually soothing to the creature and he got more comfortable on the Professor's shoulder.

"You know, they say that if two people's heartbeats are the same, they will care for each other for a long time. And I can hear your heartbeat."

The creature looked embarrassed. "It has the same rhythm as mine. That means I will take care of you, my friend. You can trust me."

The creature blushed a little and smiled. "I do trust you... Professor..." A tear came out of the Professor's eye when the creature said this but he quickly dried his eye. The Professor walked to a metal door, put in a code, and it shot open with a loud swoosh sound. The creature sort of turned to see what made the sound when it realized it was the door. The Professor took a few steps and stopped. He lifted the creature off of his shoulder and gently placed him in a cage.

"Now Project Shadow, I want you to listen very carefully." The creature looked up at him intently and leaned closer to the bars.

"There are other professors in this place." The creature's eyes widened and he placed his hands on the bars of the cage.

"However, they are not like me. They don't trust you and they fear you. They have ordered me to keep you locked away while everyone else sleeps. But don't let that discourage you. I trust you. So I need you to be a good boy and sleep in this cage tonight."

"... Sleep? What is that, Professor?"

"Hmm... Sleep is when you close your eyes and think about anything you want."

"Oohh. Then, I will sleep for you, Professor." The Professor smiled at the creature and turned back to the doorway.

"Good night, Project Shadow. I will come for you in the morning." The Professor shut off the light and the creature screamed.

The Professor quickly turned the light back on, "What's wrong?!" the Professor said with a concerned tone.

"It- It-Was- dark!" The creature said in a curled position. The Professor laughed.

"Wha- what are you doing, Professor?"

"Ha ha ha! I'm laughing! It's... It's what you do when you see something funny! And don't worry about the dark! You're the Ultimate Lifeform, remember? The dark can't hurt you." The Professor turned off the light and the creature jumped a little as he was still afraid of the dark. The Professor closed the door and silence filled the dark room. The cage was cold and hard, the creature was a little worried. Worried that the Professor wouldn't come back for him and that the dark would suffocate him.

"No! I can't think like that! The Professor said he trusts me and now I have to trust him!" The creature laid down on the cold metal floor and closed his eyes.

"The Professor wants me to sleep, so I shall try." The metal floor was hard and cold, it made the creature shudder a little. But, the creature eventually fell asleep...


End file.
